


Well...that happened

by Captaineski



Series: OTP Ideas- Tony and Thor [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “my mom/sister/dad/brother/best friend doesn’t know we’re dating but one day he/she/they walked in on us making out and started cheering oh my god this is so embarrassing i’m so sorry”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well...that happened

It wasn’t like Tony was intentionally trying to keep his relationship with Thor a secret.

He just wasn’t going out of his way to make sure everyone was aware of it, and Thor didn’t seem to mind when he told him after one of their hot and heavy make-outs “I am simply happy to be with you _Svass_ ” he said, his hand caressing Tony’s hip, “I do not need the world to know of our coupling”

So forgive him if he didn’t think he should change his relationship status on Facebook or send out a massive chain-mail text stating that he and Thor were now rolling around in the sheets.

But then the sheet rolling turned into ‘hey it’s kind of late and I’m feeling hungry want to go get something to eat together?’ And, ‘I have nothing important to do today let’s go out and see one of those crappy movies that people won’t stop talking about.’

And it took at least six of these outings for Tony ~~along with a quick definition lookup on Google to realize what the word Svass meant~~. To realize that they were dangerously crossing that line of fun bed buddies, to pretty much being in an official relationship buddies, and for once he wasn’t freaking out about it or trying to think of an excuse for getting out of their new development.

But he still didn’t feel the longing to let everyone know about it, this thing he and Thor had as...complex as it started was theirs and theirs alone.

However it probably would help if Thor didn’t pounce on him on the living room couch and initiate and hot and heavy kiss that was hard to say no to, and granted Tony could have resisted but...Thor always did that thing with his teeth that made it difficult for him to turn away.

There also may or may not have been heavy petting involved.

Tony’s eyes nearly rolled back into his skull when one of those large and oh so beautiful hands he loved so much, cup his crotch. He dug his blunt nails into the sleeves of Thor’s shirt feeling him smirk against his lips, and Tony was on the verge of ripping those clothes off of Thor’s body.

“Whoo get him Tony!”

“Make him realize he choose the right ass to tap!”

What...the….hell…

Tony pulled back and his face may or may not have turned about fifty shades of red, as he gazed toward the doorway of the living room, staring at the smirking faces of his ~~ex~~ -best friends, smirking faces.

Pepper looked as if she was she was ready to clap her hands and do a cheer routine, while Rhodey was grinning from ear to ear.

“What the hell did you stop for?” Rhodey asked, clearly enjoying this “make him work for that ass.”

“It was getting to the best part don’t stop now” Pepper said, a special twinkle in her eye that Tony rarely noticed nowadays.

“You two...are so off my friend’s list!”

“Come on Tony give us five more minutes.”

“You little shits get out now!”

Tony grabbed a couch pillow chucking at their retreating backs, as they scurried out of the room and into the hall, their loud laughter easily heard as Tony glared at the space they once occupied.

Oh yes they could laugh now until he made sure Jarvis took back their permission to enter the tower.

“Why are you so cross my beloved?” Thor asked, as Tony squirmed from underneath him. “Your friend’s have given us their blessing...it would be rude to treat it so lightly now.” A kiss to Tony’s neck caused him to still completely, he wanted to be angry but the kisses were interesting distractions.

He supposed that it wouldn’t be too much trouble to wait a bit to revoke their permission after all he could still do it in a few hours.


End file.
